Beautiful and mine
by Girlsrule2424
Summary: Slash no flames! Blaine is the prince of Italy. His quiet time in America has just been ruined by the paparazzi, who have found out that he's staying in Lima.What fun and adventures are going to happen in this Klaine love story? Song fic. for Marianas Trench and Darren Criss. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful and mine

Summary

Blaine is the prince of Italy. His quiet time in America has just been ruined by the paparazzi, who have found out after three years that he's staying in a penthouse suite in Lima. He's stuck around the high school to be a super senior, and transferred to McKinley to be with his boyfriend Kurt. What fun and adventures are going to happen in this Klaine love story? Song fic. for Marianas Trench's album "Ever After" and probably some Darren Criss songs as well.

A/N: Blaine is staying a year older than Kurt like when he was originally on the show. Not that I'm complaining – the more Blaine (Darren Criss) the better!

Thank you to my amazing beta disturbinglyprofound !

It was a bright and sunny Thursday, in the middle of fall. McKinley was playing Anderson in football. Kurt and his boyfriend of seven months were sitting in the back row of the bleachers, watching Kurt's stepbrother Finn play. His father Burt and stepmother Carol sat near the front with some of the other parents.

Blaine had just transferred from Dalton Academy to be with Kurt for his year as a super senior. Even though he had graduated the year before, he wanted to spend some time with Kurt before he went back home. If anyone was to take a look at Blaine's schedule, they would see that the only course he had was English with Kurt – the rest if his day was spent in the library, studying customs and laws to help him get as much of an education about running a country as he could, with the minimum amount of tutors.

Blaine had told Kurt before they started to date that he was a prince.

They were lying on the bed in Blaine's single room after a hot make out session.

Blaine got a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Kurt. You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," said Kurt, unsure of where this was going. Maybe Blaine was going to break up with him, even though they weren't officially dating. He had probably found someone better...

Blaine could see Kurt starting to nibble on his bottom lip, a sign that he was getting nervous.

"Don't worry, Kurt," he said soothingly. He said holding Kurt's hands in his and stroking the back of his hand with his thumbs.

"It's just that, well, before we get too serious, there are some things I need to tell you. You know how my family's from Italy and that they sent me to Dalton for high school? Well, they did that to let me experience school like a normal person, because my parents, aside from being rich, are also the king and queen of Italy," Blaine said, finishing the last bit quickly.

Kurt just looked at him with his mouth open.

"I understand if you don't want to be my boyfriend or my friend anymore..." Blaine started, during the awkward silence that followed, until Kurt cut him off by attacking his mouth with a kiss.

"Are you crazy? Why would I break up with you over something like that? It doesn't make you any different from the Blaine I met and like," said Kurt, once they had separated for breath.

Blaine sighed in relief – he had been worried that Kurt would be mad at him for lying.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, but –"

"It's okay, I understand, Blaine. I've seen the people who only want to be your friend because you have money, and if they knew about that too it would be even worse," said Kurt knowingly.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, who was lying on his chest.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world. I love you."

After that, their relationship just grew. Blaine felt the relief of not having to hide anything from Kurt, and opened up about his life in Italy and his family – something that he hadn't been able to do with many people since he arrived in the States. Kurt and Blaine also spent a lot more time with Dave and Wes, since they had come with Blaine to the States to chaperone and protect him, as well as being two of his best friends.

Kurt was snuggled next to Blaine under a blanket, watching the football game from the top of the stands. On the bleacher next to theirs, Dave and Wes sat, front and centre with a great view of the game. It was just like many other games that the couple had watched together, enjoying the atmosphere and cheering on Finn, Kurt's stepbrother.

The score was 35-15 for McKinley and they were about halfway through the third quarter. All of a sudden, a group of paparazzi appeared in the corner of the field, startling everyone, and one of them yelled out, "Where is the prince?!"

The whole crowd started to talk at once – even the teams on the field stopped playing and looked around. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand under the blanket.

A voice screamed out over the noise that the crowd and paparazzi was making. "HEY, LOOK AT ME!" David screamed, as he streaked the field with his shirt pulled up over his head.

"Blaine, Kurt. Jump over the back now," Wes said to the couple tugging on Blaine's sweater from behind the stands.

They jumped over the back of the stands and Wes handed them each a blacked out motorcycle helmet.

"Take the black motorcycle to the hotel parking lot. I'll follow. Don't look back." Wes then instructed them to go the hotel that they stayed at, in the penthouse suite. Blaine hopped onto the bike and turned it on as Kurt got on behind him and held on to his waist. Wes got into an unmarked black BMW with tinted windows.

Blaine revved the bike and took off down the street as the black car went the other way. The crowd turned around to see the two vehicles going off in a pile of dust. Dave took the opportunity to get into Blaine's car and drive it back to the hotel, taking his sweet time. The paparazzi got back into their cars and tried to follow the three, but to no avail. The crowd and teams were left at the field, feeling confused with what had just happened.

One of the coaches just shook his head and said, "Game on."

Blaine broke quite a few speed limits getting to the hotel. The manager had been notified in advance by Wes as to what was going on, since he was well aware of who was living in the penthouse suite. The garage door was open for both them and Wes as the bike, followed by the car, slowed down and went in.

They both parked in their parking spots Blaine an Kurt getting of the bike as Wes got out of the car.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked Kurt, who was checking his hair and outfit for damage from the ride.

"Don't worry you look perfect," Blaine said with a sigh and shake of his head, when he realized that Kurt was looking to see if he clothing got messed up, instead of him getting hit by something on the road and looking for the damage.

"Thanks. Wow that was intense, but fun. We should go on the bike again while we aren't on the run from crazy paparazzi," Kurt replied when he was convinced that every hair was in place on his head.

"We better head up to my room and tell my parents about this to see what they want to do," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and walking towards the elevator with Wes behind them.

"Shit! My parents don't know anything, they will probably be wondering where I am." Kurt exclaimed.

"Wait, so you didn't tell them?" Blaine asked, surprised. He knew that his boyfriend shared almost everything with his father Burt.

"No, you're keeping it a secret, so I didn't think I could tell them," Kurt said as if it was obvious.

"I thought you had told them. I would never ask you to keep something like that from your dad or Carroll," said Blaine, looking at Kurt in the elevator that they had just gotten into.

"Well I guess that we have some awkward parent conversations to get through today," said Kurt, only half-joking.

"But we'll be together each step of the way, my perfect porcelain," said Blaine, giving Kurt another kiss.

My first time writing slash, so review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Thank you my amazing beta disturbinglyprofound! Declaimer for the whole story I own nothing! Music used in this chapter is ever after by Marianas Trench and it's been a long day from how to succeed in business without really trying.**

Chapter 2 - Beautiful and Mine

**Once upon a time**

**I used to romanticize **

**Used to be somebody, never mind**

**I don't miss it that much now**

**I think it's sinking in **

**Days that I wonder where I've been**

**And picture perfect porcelain**

**But I won't lose a pound**

It had been about twenty minutes since they had arrived at the hotel when

Kurt finally got a hold of his parents.

"Hi, guys," he began, his voice sounding casual enough. "Blaine and I went

out to eat, we were getting kind of cold. Yeah, we just saw five vans pull

up as we were leaving. Wow, really, a royal? Now I wish we hadn't left.

Could Blaine come have dinner with us tonight? No, nothing's wrong, we just

have to tell you something. Okay, well, is five okay? Alright, see you then.

Love you too, dad." Kurt sighed as he hung up the phone and sat back down

after pacing around the room the whole time that he was on the phone.

"Apparently they still won, so Finn is out celebrating with Rachel and the

other members on the team in Glee Club and their girlfriends. They're at

Breadsticks," Kurt told Blaine.

"That might make it easier to tell your parents." Blaine said nervously.

Even though he had been raised from birth to rule, he found it very

nerve-racking to come clean to his boyfriend's parents.

"What if they hate me or think I'm trying to steal you away or think that

I'm a terrible person for lying or if they tell me I can't see you anymore

-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, his voice gentle, "don't worry. My dad's

reasonable, you know that he's done the politics thing, and even if he does

get over-emotional, Carroll can help us calm him down, okay?"

"We still have two hours before we need to go over. Do you want to watch a

movie?" Blaine asked, his fears mollified.

"Yeah. I saw this Harry Potter musical on YouTube by some American kids that

call themselves Starkid. The lead guy - Darren Criss - kind of reminds me of

you." Kurt said, turning on Blaine's computer. It projected a larger image

of the play onto the screen, allowing them to snuggle on Blaine's bed as

they watched.

"That's just uncanny," said Blaine, smiling a bit.

**You say I would make a better liar**

**And never face the music when it's dire**

**And I breathe disaster, ever after**

**Don't pull away from me now**

**Don't you move**

**Can't you stay where you are, just for now **

**I could be your perfect disaster **

**You could be my ever after**

**You could be my ever after, after all **

**I could be your perfect disaster**

**You could be my ever after**

Halfway through the movie, Blaine suddenly got up.

"Shit! I need to call my parents," he exclaimed. After pausing the movie, he

rushed over to his iPhone to call his parents, but before he picked it up,

David stopped him.

"Don't worry Blaine," he said, "we already called them for you. They were in

a meeting and will call back later tonight. They trust you to deal with it,

for now."

"Thanks guys," sighed Blaine, relieved. "I think I'll wait a day or two to

make a public statement, so that I can talk with Kurt and his parents as

well as mine and their P.R. staff, before giving our views," Blaine said.

"I understand wanting to talk to your parents, but why mine?" Kurt asked, a

bit confused.

Blaine sat back down and held Kurt's hand.

"If I tell the press who I am, they might come to you or your family to get

more information, since we are dating. Even if they didn't know that detail,

we still spend most of our time together," Blaine explained.

"Oh," said Kurt. "I hadn't thought about that."

"We better leave soon," said Blaine, checking the time on his iPhone. "Your

parents are expecting us in a half hour, and it's a twenty-minute drive to

your house."

**Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee **

**That when I get back, you won't believe **

**That you know me well **

**Don't want to think about it **

**I'm fuckin' tired of getting sick about it **

**Now stand back up and be a man about it **

**And fight for something, fight for something, fight for something, oh **

**I would make a better liar **

**I never face the music when it's dire**

**And I breathe disaster, ever after **

**Don't pull away from me now **

Blaine got changed into nicer clothes than the jeans and sweater he wore to

the football game. He was determined to make a good impression on Burt and

Carroll, though Burt's opinion mattered the most to Kurt, and that was why

Blaine was the most nervous. He smoothed down the front of his shirt

multiple times, absentmindedly, and Kurt told him to relax.

In the car, though, Blaine was so anxious that Kurt demanded he pull over

and let him drive. He was much too antsy to be paying proper attention to

what was happening in traffic.

"But what if they don't like me or hate me or -"

"Blaine," groaned Kurt, still amused, though it was beginning to be tainted

with annoyance, "don't worry. You've met them before."

"But this is the first time they'll know who I really am, and that I've been

lying to them this whole time," Blaine insisted. "I know how important

honesty is to them - what if they feel like I've taken advantage of their

kindness?"

Kurt sighed deeply, but he didn't respond. They had already pulled into the

driveway of Kurt's house, effectively stopping Blaine's worries.

"Just be yourself, Blaine, and they'll understand, but just in case, let's

not tell them at the dinner table or anywhere that my dad will be close to

sharp objects," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"I was just kidding." Kurt said, when he saw that Blaine was taking the

suggestion seriously.

They walked up to the door and Kurt rang the doorbell before walking through

the door and yelling, "Dad, Carroll we're here."

Carroll was the first to greet them since she was in the kitchen.

"Hi, you two," she said welcomingly, "dinner will be ready in five minutes.

I hope you like lasagna, Blaine."

"It's one of my favorites, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine replied politely, feeling

some of his nervousness seep away at the sound of her comforting, motherly

tone.

"Hi boys," said Burt, coming up from the basement, and Blaine's concerns

were back with a vengeance. "You missed the end of a good game." To make

matters worse, Carroll had already retreated back into the kitchen. "You

picked a good night to come over, Blaine, Carroll makes a killer lasagna."

Blaine visited Kurt's house at least once a week for dinner, and knew for a

fact that everything Carroll made was delicious, including her lasagna.

"Dinnertime, everyone," Carroll called, and the three men went to the table.

Two were looking forward to the food, and one was worried that after

tonight, he would never eat it again.

**Don't you move **

**Can't you stay where you are, just for now **

**I could be your perfect disaster **

**You could my ever after **

**Now you could be my ever after, after all **

**I could be your perfect disaster **

**You could be my ever after**

**Nobody told ya this is gonna fold ya**

**We go marching in like toy soldiers**

**To have and hold ya over sold ya**

**They're marching like toy soldiers**

**Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after **

**Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after **

**Face the music when it's dire**

After a delicious meal, the four got up to clean the table and put the food

away.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Kurt whispered to Blaine. They'd passed in

the doorway to the kitchen, Blaine with plates and Kurt with the Caesar

salad, and had stopped to chat quickly, before either of Kurt's parents

noticed.

"No," said Blaine, sounding more confident than he felt. "I'll do it."

Once the last glass was put in the dishwasher, Blaine turned to Kurt's

parents, his worries still strong. He took a deep breath and summoned some

of the courage and decorum that he had been taught to use in diplomatic

meetings. "Mrs. and Mr. Hummel, could we talk to you in the living room?"

Blaine asked, successfully masking most of his nerves.

"Sure, Blaine," said Carroll, sounding welcoming. "Is everything alright?"

she asked, the way only a mother could.

"Yes," Blaine replied carefully, "but I think that we really need to sit

down for this conversation."

They adjourned to the living room, with Burt and Carroll sat on one couch

while Kurt and Blaine sat across from them on the loveseat, holding hands.

Blaine took a deep breath and decided to just come clean.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," he began, "the thing is, I haven't been telling you

the complete truth about my past." Mrs. Hummel's face went from completely

open to instantly suspicious. Burt had already looked suspicious, right from

the start of the conversation.

Blaine gulped, but continued. "I'm not actually from the States. I grew up

with my family in Rome. I came to Dalton because for education after

elementary school, my parents let my siblings and I go wherever we wanted to

in the world, to gain cultural knowledge."

"How many siblings do you have?" Burt asked, interrupting him.

"Three, sir, I have two younger sisters and a younger brother," Blaine said

immediately. He had said nothing falsified about his siblings in the past,

and so could answer promptly.

"Isn't that expensive?" Carroll asked, remembering seeing the international

fees for Dalton, which were a lot more expensive than the domestic fees that

they had to pay for Kurt, even just for a few months. For Blaine's parents

to pay that for four years and then do the same for three other kids would

cost a fortune.

"Yes, but my parents can afford it. They have a lot of old money on both

sides, but especially my father's," Blaine explained, a bit awkward with

discussing his family's money.

"So, what do you plan to do for a job when you're older that caused you to

come here? Do you plan to follow in your parents' footsteps? What do your

parents do, anyway?" Burt demanded, realizing for the first time how little

he actually knew about Blaine. He didn't have many other opinions on the boy

than what Kurt said. For all he knew, Blaine could be a serial killer. Burt

was surprised that Kurt was taking this so well, and then he realized that

Kurt seemed to be trying to ground Blaine's emotions - meaning that he must

have known beforehand.

"How long have you known about this, Kurt?" Burt asked, before Blaine could

answer.

"Blaine told me when we started going out," Kurt confessed.

Before Burt could start hounding Kurt for his unwillingness to provide

information, Blaine answered Burt's questions.

"I guess that you could say that I'm going into government. After my father

retires, I will take over the family 'job' from him. As for what my parents

do, they oversee the running of Italy, as the people's King and Queen,"

Blaine finished. He felt relieved that he no longer withheld the most

important part of himself and his life from Kurt's parents, but he was

worried that they wouldn't take it well.

Both Burt and Carroll did nothing but stare at the couple, waiting for the

punch line for a minute, before going into a bit of shock as they realized

that Blaine was completely serious.

"So would that make you?" Carroll asked once she found her voice.

"I'm the Prince of Italy, and heir to the throne since I'm the eldest

child," Blaine explained. "I'm sorry that I lied to both of you, but the

reason I came here was to be like everyone else. Remember the paparazzi that

interrupted the game today?"

"Yes - were they looking for you?" Burt asked, connecting the dots.

"Yes," said Blaine, "so Kurt and I left, when my friend and bodyguard

distracted everyone else," answered Blaine, nodding. They were still

conscious and seemed to be absorbing the information nicely, so perhaps he

didn't need to be so worried after all.

"I thought that Kurt had talked to you before about this, and I thought that

you should have a say in what I tell the press about my relationship with

Kurt, since he and I are almost always together."

"Are you saying that you don't want to acknowledge Kurt as your boyfriend?"

Burt asked angrily, cutting Blaine off.

"No, not at all," Blaine returned quickly, "I would love to tell everyone,

but you do realize that it would not just be people in Lima who would know -

it would be people from around the world. Of course, all of your family

would have some security for protection, no matter what you choose to do,"

Blaine said. There was a bit of disgust in his voice at the very idea of

hiding Kurt and his relationship.

After a minute of silence, Carroll decided to speak for both of them.

"Whatever the two of you decide," she said carefully, "we will stand by.

Just tell us beforehand, so I'm not at the grocery store and see the two of

you on the front page of one of the gossip magazines."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Kurt breathed, relieved on behalf of

himself and Blaine. "Dad, I thought you might just go off on Blaine without

letting him explain himself," he continued.

"I know that you had a reason for keeping this a secret, but I wish you

would have told us sooner," Burt said somewhat regretfully.

Carroll looked over at the clock and saw that it was already past ten.

"So are you and Kurt spending the night together at your place?" she

queried. "Wait, where are you staying?"

"I'm staying in the penthouse at the Louise Carl downtown. If you wouldn't

mind, Kurt's always welcome to come over or spend the night," Blaine told

her, knowing that he had to get back soon in case his parents called. Before

Burt could protest the idea of his son and his boyfriend spending the night

together, Carroll spoke once more.

"Of course you can spend the night together," she said kindly. "It would

probably be easier to deal with all this stuff tomorrow, if you are already

together."

"Thank you," said Kurt, grateful that his step mother had not made such a big

deal out of it. "We'll call you tomorrow, we can see ourselves out. Come on,

Blaine, let's go." He pulled Blaine along with him towards the door.

"Thank you for dinner, and for understanding, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Blaine

called back, shaking his head good-naturedly at his boyfriend's antics.

As they were closing the door they could hear Carroll say, "How many times

do we have to tell you, sweetie, it's Burt and Carroll?"

**Once upon a time**

**This place was beautiful and mine**

**But now it's just a bottom line**

**Barely comes to mind**

**Ever after what is mine**

With the worst of the evening over, Blaine and Kurt drove back to the hotel

in relative peace, singing along to Katy Perry's newest CD and feeling the

whole mood between them brighten tremendously compared with the trip to the

Hummel house. Blaine took his time driving, and the effects seemed to be

taking over Kurt, who was beginning to fall asleep in the car.

"I'm so ready to just crash, what about you?" Blaine asked, only

half-joking, as they walked through the hall to the penthouse suite.

"You said it," yawned Kurt, stretching lazily. "It's been a long day."

"Well, it's been a long,

Been a long, been a long,

Been a long day.

Well, it's been a long,

Been a long, been a long,

Been a long day," Blaine sang to Kurt, unable to resist as he unlocked the

door. Kurt chuckled.

To their surprise, though, there was a girl around sixteen sitting on the

couch, watching them.

"Hello brother," she said.

**I'll be your disaster, ever after**

**So fire away**

**Goodbye**

**AN:Do you see the pretty button at the bottom that says review? I dare you to click it. You know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The song is "Haven't Had Enough" by Marianas Trench. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited and read this story. Sorry this chapter took so long. January was filled with the last 30% of my courses so I was focusing on that – the next update should not take as long. Thank you to my beta disturbinglyprofound!**

Beautiful and Mine – Chapter 3

_**Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,**_

_**You and I might not be the best thing,**_

_**Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,**_

_**But I still want you, want you,**_

_**Don't mean to taunt you, If you leave now,**_

_**I'll come back and haunt you,**_

_**You'll remember, return to sender now, now**_

"Hello, Allison, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, though he was not very surprised to see his younger sister.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt said expectantly, looking at Allison. Obviously, he wanted introductions.

"Kurt, this is my younger sister Allison, she likes to pop in without calling," Blaine said wryly. "Allison, this is my boyfriend Kurt."

"I'm hurt, Blaine," said Allison, ignoring the introduction. "You act like it's a bad thing when I come over. I was online when I heard about the search for a royal in Lima, so I called up the airport and took the jet over here. Have mom and dad called yet?" she asked.

"We called them earlier, before going over to Kurt's house," Blaine said sitting down across from her, beside Kurt.

"So, what's it like in America? I'm in France, right now, studying," Allison added for Kurt's benefit.

"It's wonderful Ali, well most of the time," said Blaine. "A lot of the people are very nice, don't get me wrong, but there are some very close-minded people here who won't hesitate in telling you they don't like something. People are more focused on working than just enjoying life as it comes," he explained. "But out of all the amazing things that I've seen, Kurt is by far the best," Blaine gushed, kissing Kurt's blushing cheek.

_**Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,**_

_**Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.**_

"Aw, you are just too cute!" Allison exclaimed. "When are you coming to visit us in Italy, Kurt?"

"We were planning in going there together over Christmas break," replied Kurt. "Now that Dad and Carroll know that Blaine is a prince, it will be a lot easier to convince them to go over with us for a real honeymoon. They used the original honeymoon money to send me to Dalton, so it's only right for us to give them an actual trip in return," Kurt told her, while snuggling in to Blaine's side. The day's events were beginning to catch up to him and as a result, he could feel his eyelids getting heavier.

Blaine could see both Kurt and himself were tired out from what they'd done today.

"How about we continue this tomorrow," suggested Blaine. "Kurt and I have both had a long day – it's already 1:30am!" he exclaimed, seeing the time.

Ali agreed and Blaine practically dragged Kurt up the stairs to the second story of the suite. Ali followed the boys up the stairs, going into the first bedroom on the right, since the second was occupied by Wes and David. Blaine led Kurt into the master bedroom to the left, before collapsing on the bed himself.

_**I've been stuck now so long,**_

_**We just got the start wrong,**_

_**One more last try,**_

_**I'ma get the ending right,**_

_**You can't stop this, and I must insist,**_

_**That you haven't had enough,**_

_**You haven't had enough,**_

_**Stuck now so long,**_

_**We just got the start wrong,**_

_**No more last place,**_

_**You better get your story straight,**_

_**You can't stop this, and I must insist,**_

_**That you haven't had enough,**_

_**You haven't had enough**_

The next morning, Kurt woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and cheese. Soon after, he picked up the growing scent of coffee that only intensified when Blaine opened the door with a cup in his hands.

"Hey, sleepyhead, it's time to wake up," Blaine told him. He sat on the edge of the bed and held out the cup of warm coffee to Kurt, who had sat up against the headboard.

"Mmm, morning," said Kurt, taking a sip of coffee. "What's that delicious smell?" he questioned, referring to the meat and cheese that had woken him up.

"That's breakfast," grinned Blaine. "It's just about ready to come out of the oven, and then it will cool for ten minutes," Blaine told him, just as the timer went off.

"What is it?" Kurt asked curiously. He did a lot of cooking for his dad, but was pleasantly surprised to find out that Blaine liked to cook even more than he did.

"You will have to come down and see for yourself," Blaine told Kurt, hopping off the bed and going back downstairs to the kitchen.

_**I still need you, need you, don't mean to tease you,**_

_**If you want me, I'll come back and meet you,**_

_**Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it,**_

_**You, you want it,**_

_**Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,**_

_**Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.**_

Kurt, anxious to find out what Blaine was cooking, took five minutes to change and straighten himself out before obeying his boyfriend's instruction to go downstairs. No one would have guessed, by looking at him, that he had just gotten out of bed. The others – Ali, Wes and David, were seated at the table, readying themselves for the delicious breakfast Blaine had cooked for them. On the counter next to Blaine was a casserole dish.

"It's layers of sliced hardboiled egg, bacon and cheese topped with potato chips," Blaine told Kurt, cutting five servings out of the dish and putting them on plates. Kurt was a little skeptical, hearing the ingredients, but trusted Blaine enough to at least try it.

"After this, I'm going to Skype with my parents to find out what they want done about all of this," Blaine told Kurt, while he spooned out the food.

"Ok," said Kurt. "I'm going to text Carroll and find out how my dad's doing." He picked up a fork. "Then," he continued, "I'm going to watch more of Project Runway, they have a marathon of the last season today on channel 324. Say hi to your parents for me." When he'd given himself enough time to breathe, he took a bite of Blaine's strange breakfast creation. "Mmm, this is good," he commented. "You should cook breakfast more often. It might just turn me into a morning person."

"I do miss your cooking, Blaine. It's even better than Marcell's," Ali piped up. "He's our personal chef," she explained to Kurt.

"He taught me almost all that I know about food," pointed out Blaine. "Here in the states they actually have a whole channel dedicated to food, it's wonderful," he said further, going off into his own little world.

"Yes, Blaine, we know whenever you start watching Bobby Flay, nothing can drag you away from that screen," Wes said, laughing with David and Kurt, who had experienced walking into the room and seeing Blaine's eyes glued to the TV to the point that he didn't notice anything else.

_**Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?**_

_**(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)**_

_**Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?**_

_**(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)**_**  
**  
Around ten-thirty, Blaine's computer alerted him that his parents were calling.

"Well, I'm going to go get this over with. At least it can't be any worse than last night," Blaine said, before going into the master bedroom to talk to his parents. Kurt smiled encouragingly at him, but his sister was less supportive, instead telling him that everything would be fine, that there was nothing to worry about. Blaine hoped so.

"Hello, mother, father, how are you this fine morning?" Blaine asked, making the Skype page a full screen.

"We are fine," asked his mother, Teresa, absentmindedly. Her mind was obviously on other things. "Has the media found out that you are our son yet?" She had heard far too many stories of the American paparazzi hunting people down just to get a story, and was worried that Blaine would get hurt.

"No, not yet, mother," said Blaine comfortingly. "I was thinking that it might be better if I just hold a press conference to explain all of this. Though I suppose that I should stop going to high school," Blaine said, saddened that he would no longer be able to spend the few hours with Kurt.

"That's a good idea, son," agreed his father Riccardo. "Have the press hear your side before they drag your name through the mud. But you shouldn't let them push you out of school," he continued sternly. "Show those Americans how strong this family is. Don't have them make this harder for Kurt and you, you both deserve to be happy."

"Yes, father," Blaine said, knowing that he couldn't win an argument against his father.

"How had Kurt been taking this?" Teresa asked.

"He's been fine," answered Blaine. "We had dinner with his dad and Carroll last night and told them everything. I think it went well, considering that I've been lying to them for the past year. Carroll took it better than Burt did." He winced a little when he remembered the conversation. "I think that he wants to meet you before he's 100% comfortable with this. Kurt and I were planning on going back to Rome for Christmas and are planning to surprise Burt and Carroll with a trip since they used up their honeymoon money to send Kurt to Dalton," he finished.

"That's good,_il mio piccolo Americano_ it looks like you have it all under control over there. We will talk to you soon, say hello to everyone for us," Teresa told her son.

"Goodbye, mother, father," Blaine said before ending the conversation.

_**Stuck now so long,**_

_**We just got the start wrong,**_

_**One more last try,**_

_**I'ma get the ending,**_

_**You can't stop this, and I must insist**_

_**(testing, testing)**_

_**You haven't had enough,**_

_**You haven't had enough,**_

_**Stuck now so long,**_

_**We just got the start wrong,**_

_**No more last place,**_

_**You better get your story straight,**_

_**You can't stop this,**_

_**(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)**_

_**And I must insist,**_

_**That you haven't had enough,**_

_**You haven't had enough,**_

_**Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,**_

_**You and I might just be the best thing.**_

**A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions to future events. Even if you just say that you like this, I love feedback. Sorry about the format in chapter 2. I only realized today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to my beta disturbinglyprofound. disclaimers in first chapter, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, Life got in the way with finishing high school and preparing for university.**

Chapter Four

Song: By Now

_How've you been? Can I come in?_

_Just came to get my things and then I guess I'm leaving_

_If I could say what you'd like to hear_

_I'd whisper in your ear it's only temporary_

_But I've been taking you for granted_

"Kurt! Can you look at my speech for me, please?" Blaine yelled into the next room. He was sitting in the garden out on the balcony of the suite with his laptop on his lap.

Kurt, who was in the living room watching TV, turned it off, slipped on his shoes, and went out to see his boyfriend.

"Fine. I didn't think that you needed my help to write a speech. Didn't you take a class for this or something?" Kurt asked him, while starting to type away correction errors and changing parts of the speech so that it flowed better.

"Yes, I did, but mine still aren't very good," Blaine called out. "And besides, I want you to read what I'm going to say – this affects you too."

"So, how exactly do you want to come off to the public with the announcement?" Kurt asked.

"I want to explain to them why I came here, and to ask for their respect in regards to my privacy."

"I don't know how well that plan will work out, but we can try our best. When I'm done making changes, we should go to the Lima Bean for one last coffee. Have you set a time for the press release?"

"That's an amazing idea, Kurt, I could really go for a coffee right now. We will meet the press at four-thirty, which gives us four hours to get there. If you'll stand at my side, of course, that's up to you," Blaine backtracked, hoping that he had not offended his boyfriend.

Kurt just smiled. "That sounds perfect. I'll be done in about twenty minutes."

As Kurt went back to the computer, Blaine picked up his acoustic guitar and started strumming and singing away.

_And I thought you'd feel the same as me_

_It's time that I come clean, but_

_But for now can we just both pretend to sleep_

_Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need_

_What goes around don't come around_

_You should know me by now_

The boys sat down after getting their usual coffee orders. Kurt sipped at his Grande non-fat mocha latte, listening to the music in the background, and took the opportunity to just stare at his boyfriend, who was drinking his medium drip, looking to everyone else like he had no cares in the world.

Kurt couldn't help but admire how calm Blaine was. How he could just sit there, knowing that in only a few short hours his life would change. After all of his talks with Blaine, Kurt could see how much he loved being anonymous. It was a hard concept for him to grasp, after wanting to become famous in fashion or music for as long as he could remember.

Then, to have a best friend like Rachel, who would do almost anything to be noticed and make it on Broadway, to sign autographs and have a whole slew of fans. It was only when he asked Blaine to help him understand his aversion to fame that he was shown a video. It was of someone being hounded by reporters, paparazzi, and fans just because he stepped out of the house or went to get some coffee. In those moments he saw fame from the other side and it hit him that this might be one of the last times that they would be together in a public place without this attention.

It was no wonder that Blaine was so unsure that Kurt would stand by him – he was starting to question it himself, looking around the cafe. But then he looked to Blaine, his hair un-gelled, a rare sight to the world, but Kurt loved that curly mop of hair. Seeing his boyfriend lost in thought, just looking at the cup in his hands, Kurt knew that this was the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Not the perfect prep school boy who could charm anyone, not the prince who would someday rule Italy, but his goofy curly- haired Blaine – the one who he could snuggle with for hours as they watched Disney movies.

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand in his.

Blaine looked up and said, with sincerity in his eyes, "I love you."

Kurt couldn't stop the million-watt smile from stretching on his face. "Love you too, especially since I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what."

Hearing this, Blaine couldn't help himself, it no longer mattered that they were in homophobic Lima Ohio, all that Blaine wanted to do was kiss his boyfriend, which he did.

Kurt was stunned to feel his boyfriend's lips on his, but realized that Blaine's friends always seemed to be in the background and that they could protect the couple from anything.

There were a few homophobic comments thrown around but most people just ignored the young couple. Kurt thought that this was most likely due to them being tucked into the one corner and Blaine's friends blocking them off from most of the room.

It seemed like only a short time later when David tapped Blaine on his shoulder.

"We should get back to the hotel to change before the meeting," David pointed out discreetly.

_Our talk is small, I'm seven inches tall_

_And you should keep the apartment_

_So here's my keys, changed all the bills_

_We're only built to spill and wonder where the heart went_

_And you've been taking me for granted._

All four boys went back to the hotel and put on suits, and for Blaine, more princely attire. They were an impressive group walking down to the lobby. David and Wes looked like true bodyguards in their black suits and sunglasses; they even had ear pieces in their ear to communicate.

Kurt, though, was in a nice Italian suit that Blaine had gotten for him. It wasn't as if Kurt didn't trust Blaine's style, but he was much more comfortable picking the suit out himself, and allowing his boyfriend to pay.

Blaine was in a suit as well, but it was different because it had an Italian flag on the one side of the lapel and a pin of his family's crest on the other. He looked as sharp as he did when he was at Dalton.

The four got into the limo that was waiting to take them down to town hall where the press was waiting for them.

"Do you want to stand by me?" Blaine asked Kurt for the twentieth time since climbing into the vehicle. They rounded the last corner and took a look at the press vans waiting for them outside.

_And I thought you'd feel the same as me_

_It's time that I come clean, but_

_But for now can we just both pretend to sleep_

_Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need_

_What goes around don't come around_

_You should know me by now_

The couple received a police escort in addition to David and Wes. It was unlike anything Kurt had ever seen; he knew that people had bodyguards and escorts but he could never understand how it all went so _smoothly._

The group made its way to the press room and up onto the elevated podium. Blaine approached the podium and the press started to take pictures and shout out questions.

"Please, everyone, quiet down," he said cordially. "I will not be accepting questions at this time. I will answer a limited number of questions after I have spoken." He was as calm as could be, acting like the prince he was. It was thanks to all of the training he received back in Italy.

"I have come here today to address the information that was made public knowledge that a member of some royal family was in town. My name is Blaine Devon Evert Anders Barretto, and my parents are the king and queen of Italy and I am, as their oldest son, their heir."

Murmurs burbled up in the audience, but Blaine didn't pay any attention to them. Kurt looked up at him in mixed awe and admiration.

"As is tradition in my family when the children turn fifteen, they are allowed to go to school, in a country of their choice, for the remainder of their high school years. It is due to this tradition that four years ago I attended Dalton Academy and met my boyfriend Kurt Hummel."

With that information, the reporters couldn't shut themselves up.

"Please," Blaine interrupted sternly, "I request silence if you wish for me to continue this conference."

Faced with the possibility of losing their newest, juiciest story, the reporters quieted.

"As I was saying," he continued, "the reason for going abroad was to get a taste of a normal life, to blend into the general population. I will be in the country until next summer – at least depending on what comes up. I ask you to respect my privacy and that of my boyfriend and his friends. I know that many people in this country are homophobic, but from where I come, it is accepted, and I can see America going through the motions to being equality to all types of love between people regardless of their gender. I will now take a few questions that will be answered at my discretion."

"Your highness, what made you choose the U.S.?" hollered a press representative from the back of the room. That one question kick-started the slew that Kurt had seen in the video, one after the next without a hint of stopping.

"Why did you keep your title and identity a secret?"

"Are your parents in the country at all?"

"Where are you living while you're here?"

"Do you have family in the U.S.?"

"Are you and Mr. Hummel planning on marriage?"

More questions of the like followed, were shouted out by the reporters, including some extremely personal questions about his relationship with Kurt.

"Quiet, quiet." There was a little smile at Blaine's lips now, and Kurt wondered what was on his mind. "Now, to answer some of your questions, I am a big fan of music and in America, there is plenty of music surrounding you everywhere. As for keeping my identity a secret, it was to allow me to stay away from the press such as yourselves, and to have a go at being a normal teenager. That is all that I will be saying at this time."

Grumbles and groans rose up in front of him, but again, Blaine paid them no mind.

"If you wish for further comment, talk to my representatives."

With that, Blaine took Kurt's hand and left the room, followed by the security that had escorted them inside.

But, not before kissing his boyfriend for the cameras.

Kurt could have cared less.

_I know that I remember you_

_I think that you remember me too_

_How can one of us still feel blessed when the other one's lost_

_I know you've got to feel the change_

_It just stays worse when it stays the same_

_How can one of us still feel blessed when the other one's so lost_

_Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need_

_What goes around don't come around_

_Don't you know me by now?_

**AN: Please review :)**


End file.
